When Teito Got Himself A Trouble
by Angelic yet Demonic
Summary: Teito helps a man that needed someone to take an empty place his in a job for one week, which Teito agreed to, What will trouble that leads to Teito


When Teito Got Himself In A Trouble

Summary :

Teito helps a man that needed someone to take an empty place his in a job for one week, which Teito agreed to, What will trouble that leads to Teito.

**AN : Ne~ minna! this is my first 07-Ghost fic, so please enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal noon at the Church, Teito Klein and the other are still in the training to be a proper Bishop. While for our three favorite Bishops as usual having their morning in Labrador's garden with Frau and Castor playing chess and Labrador watching and serving them with flower.

The Church bell ringing that signing that the students training are over and they may eat their lunch but except for who Teito walking towards the Church gate with a paper in his hands.

"Eh? isn't that Teito-kun walking to the Church gate?" pointed out Labrador who notice Teito who walking towards the Church gate, alarmed Frau suddenly running towards Teito then picking him at his shoulder.

Getting shocked Teito just struggling at Frau's shoulder "The Hell! Frau let me go you BASTARD!" but Frau seems did not listen at Teito ranting at him and keep silent, "You jerk! I said let me go!" yelled Teito at Frau's ear.

"You damn brat! You want to leave the Church and go to avenge to that Ayanami don't you" stated Frau at Teito.

Hearing Frau's statement Teito finally stop at struggling and his ranting, "What the hell do you mean? I'm just going to work! You perverted Bishop!" snapped Teito with his vein popping on his head.

"_Damn did he know that I'm going to be deaf if he keep screaming and throwing tantrums in my ear, Wait! What! Work? " _he Instantly froze whit what Teito just saying just now,"Oi! What do you mean by-Punch- " but Frau didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Teito just punched his jaw.

"I said let go of me! I'm only a replacement! I only work for a week and I'm not going to leave the church and I'm going to back at 9 pm you jerk!" shouted Teito clearly annoyed by Frau.

"What kind of work is it?" Frau asked out or curiosity

"Well… I don't know for sure but it's not a dangerous job for sure" replied Teito then he just dashed off and leave Frau behind.

"Frau… you shouldn't act way too rash" said castor as he adjusted his glasses while he made one of his doll to strangle him.

"I wonder where Teito-kun going to work?" wondered Labrador. The two other males stared at their friend, feeling the stares Labrador just innocently saying "What? I know that Teito-kun will be having a work and because it's seems not dangerous so I don't tell you guys". Frau and Castor just sweat dropped at their child like face friend.

"Ah… he forgot about Mikage" Pointed out Castor at Mikage that currently is biting Frau's finger.

With Teito :

"_That damn jerk"_ cursed Teito in his mind, "Kind to think of it this is my first time I've going to the town alone" mused Teito to himself. _"It's look like I'm forgetting about something… Mikage! I left Mikage at the church! Should I return to take Mikage? But if I return Frau might not letting me step out from the church gate" _ Teito thought to himself, but then he sighed and keep walking

As Teito walked down to the street he silently grateful himself because he can make himself 'invisible' in the crowded street. "If I'm not mistaken it should be around here… ah! There!" pointed out Teito to a place. "Excuse me sir! It's me Teito" shouted Teito as he entered the place.

"Ah! Teito-kun you're just in time!" said a tall red haired man, "here's your uniform and please hurry up because there's a lot of order going around here" continued the man.

"Don't worry I promised that I'm going to help right Jake-san!" said Teito reassuringly at the man called Jake.

A small tear escaped from Jake eye "Teito-kun you're a life safer!" grabbing onto Teito's hands and Teito just smiled awkwardly at the red haired man in front of him.

A WEEK LATER

"Teito-kun yesterday was your last day of working right?" asked Labrador to Teito who trained how to use his Bascule properly with one of Castor's doll.

"Yes Labrador-san and I got paid even though I refuse too" explained Teito as he stopped awhile to wipe the sweat from his face.

"So you got paid eh… you damn brat" said Frau sound like a teasing to Teito, which Teito sent him a deathly glare. "Hey! What's with that glare! And what do you use with that money?" asked Frau a bit interested.

"I gave it to the Sisters for the orphans needs" replied Teito shortly.

"Teito-kun! You're such a generous boy!" cheered Labrador clapping his hands.

"You did a great job Teito-kun" praised Castor with his thumb up.

"Why didn't you buy me some useful magazines" groaned Frau disappointed.

"Burupya!" chanted the small fyulong on Frau's head.

Seeing them like that Teito just sweat dropped at their somewhat childish behavior.

"So what is your work like?" continued Castor.

"Well… it sort of like…" explained Teito sheepishly.

After that :

A group of girls entered the Church gate and being Frau he is he instantly greeting the ladies and receive a kick by Castor. "I apologies with the disturbance earlier is there anything I can help you?" asked Castor with a smile in his face"

"We're sorry Bishop-san but we're looking for-" said one of the girl but she suddenly stopped, wide eyed like she just looking at a ghost. "Girls! There he is" continued the girl Pointed at Teito who currently is talking with Hakuren.

"TEITO-KUNNNN!" chanted the girls at the same time. When Teito turned his head, he surprised when a group of girls just start crowding at him and started chattered with him.

"Ladies…" Teito said with a smile and in an instant the group suddenly stopped at their stopped at their chattering and have their eyes glued to the emerald eyed boy. "I'm disappointed… this is a sanctuary so please don't do such thing in a place like this~ my heart is broken" explained Teito with a pained expression in his face.

"EEHHH? We're sorry so please don't be sad~" one of the girl said.

"Yes! So please don't be sad!" continued the other one.

"But when we will meet you?" one of the girl asked.

For a second Teito lowering his head and giving them one of his angelic innocent smile "If I had a free time I'm surely will come to that café". All of them were blushed a thousand of shades.

"O…okay!" replied one of them stuttering and all of them apologized for their behavior and then leave, with their face still blushing.

After seeing them leaving Teito just sighed and turning his heels only to found some of the sisters are blushing furiously.

"Where did you learn to smile like that Teito?" asked Hakuren surprised and there's a tint of pink on his face.

"Hnn… Mikage teaches me to smile like that and he said it's going to be useful someday" answered Teito easily. "Anyway let's go to the library already" continued Teito.

Frau's jaw just dropped seeing how just Teito easily getting rid of those girls. "How could he told them to leave! He could just give them to me!" shouted Frau frustrated which of course getting a punch from Castor.

"He surely not bluffing on what has he said earlier"

"Castor… I think you're right but surely he was blushing when he told us the whole thing"

"Then I guess you're right Labrador" replied Castor.

_Flash Back_

"_So what is your work like?" continued Castor._

"_Well… it sort of like… I'm working as a waiter" explained Teito sheepishly, "And sometimes some of the girls stalk me… even at the changing room either!" continued Teito as his face heated up._

"_Sometimes they give me sweets"_

"_they wear me a cat's ears"_

"_There was a time they forced me in a maid uniform" _

"_Also there is a time when they asked me to feed them"_

"_And they even ask me to MARRY them!" shouted Teito in frustration, "It's a hell in a week"._

"_So is that why sometimes you burn some of the sweets and some of them were given to the orphans? questioned Labrador._

"_Well in the town there's a place that sells potion and it's quite famous around the girls, it's called the love potion, that's why the ones that I burn there are potions in it and the others that didn't consist any kind of potions I gave it to the orphans" explained Teito smoothly._

"_You know there's a potion in their sweets just in a single glance?" questioned Castor quite impressed_

"_I'm highly trained for knowing if there's some kind of poison or potion in chemicals except for the kind that using plants or herbs" explained Teito again._

_End of the flash back_

"So that brat sense of poison is weak if that poison made from plants" muttered Frau.

"I would like to check a bit" said Labrador with his innocent smile, the other two only gulped well… who didn't know if Labrador have a little tiniest dark side?.

End

Omake

After yesterday event Labrador invite's Teito, Castor, Hakuren and Frau for a evening tea in the Church garden, so five of them gathered on a table seating in circle.

"Here's your tea" said Labrador to them as he placed the tea in front of them.

Hakuren complimented Labrador's tea, Castor just sipping his tea quietly and frau drinking his tea while reading his porn magazine. "Ne~ Teito-kun why didn't you drink your tea?" questioned Labrador at Teito who only stares at his tea.

"There's a potion in it, maybe sleeping potion" answered Teito lightly, the others who hear it stares down at their own tea.

"Don't worry~ I only placed it in Teito's" explained Labrador smiling reassuringly.

"_But for a somewhat reason your smile is kind of creepy right now Labrador-san/Labrador/Lab" _ was their only thought. But of course they make it survive through the entire evening.

End of The Omake.

* * *

**AN : So? do you guys like it? Please give me a review! I kind of thinking about making a sequel~ what do you think?**


End file.
